1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a wrench that can be operated in a narrow and deep space.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M283713 is a wrench including a body 10 and a lever 11 inserted through the body 10 in a radial direction. The lever 11 is long and hence provides a significant mechanical gain. However, as the body 10 and the lever 11 extend perpendicular to each other, the wrench cannot be used in a narrow and deep space such as what is found in the engine compartment of a vehicle.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.